


Nocturne, in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2

by trulyanerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkward Tsukishima Kei, F/M, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, Nekoma, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Reader-Insert, Romance, Teen Romance, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trulyanerd/pseuds/trulyanerd
Summary: Feelings are hard to comprehend. Hard to control and hard to understand. It's wild, yet so incredibly beautiful, like a flame in the dark: Burns, yet lights the room up.Polar opposites, yet, in a way, similar to each other, these two. Classical piano and volleyball. Fragile and sturdy. (Name) and Tsukishima. She intrigues him, riles him up, she'll melt, yet she's so bright.He's falling in love.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Nocturne, in E Flat Major, Op. 9, No. 2

Tsukishima is intrigued.

Summer, aged 14. 

He hadn't expected to see anyone there, because that was his secret spot. No one knew where that was, and it was really hard to get there, so he doesn't know how the girl even got there.

Well, it wasn't really HIS his, because he's only there for the summer every year with the family, staying at his grandmother's villa.

Behind an abandoned house, under the big tree. It was a field of flowers, large and sweeping.

"Um..." The girl was now in front of him, staring straight at his eyes. Bewildered, he understands, because it would be weird to find someone staring without saying a word. 

Flustered, he jumps up in shock. He's never been so shy like this, just introverted. But when you're a hormonal teenage boy and a really pretty girl is looking straight at your eyes,

of course he'd be speechless.

"W-What are you doing here?" 

He looks down, face heated out of embarrassment. "I... got curious. What kinda space has a hole under a tree enough to crawl in? It's ridiculous, even the flowers."

"Bullshit." She mutters under her breath. "Look, if you go around peeping tom, I don't mind, it's none of my business. And you were pretty cute, too. Too bad."

"Hah? P-peeping tom?!"

She looks at him, disgusted. 

"An unpretty girl pretending to be one of the flowers isn't such a nice view, but I guess it inflates your ego to feel like I've been peeping at you." Tsukishima bites back. What a mean girl, to wrap him like that.

"Yeah, well I know I'm not wrong," She moves closer to him, "because this is my family's meadow. Trespassing is an offense, you know. As well as stalking. I could run and tell my parents now." 

Flower-san points towards the side of the meadow. "I live there. You're trespassing."

What an interesting girl.

She beat him up on their first meeting.

* * *

"Oh, Stalker. Following me?" The girl says, eating cup ramen at the convenience store.

He ignores her, going to get a cup of ramen as well. They've met at least a few times now, and it always starts like this.

"Oh, wow, ignoring me. How edgy. Jin ramen isn't even that good. Shin is better, especially with well done eggs. Yeol is the best when you drink it with soymilk. But Jin?" She scoffs. "What a psycho."

"Tch. Will you leave me alone, Flower-san?" He says, annoyed. "I never said anything when I saw you sitting there in stupid space buns."

"Ugh, you're no fun." She says, throws her trash, and leaves the store.

While he pays for the items, the old lady behind the counter talks to him. "You know, that girl is really nice, but she doesn't really go around with friends. I'm glad she's having fun talking to you these days."

"That'll be 500 yen."

* * *

It's night, and the cool summer breeze, the smell of grass wafts around in his room. Akiteru snores softly, while Tsukishima stares at the giant tree outside the window.

So early in the evening, Tsukishima could be sleeping like the rest of his family, but he'd rather enjoy staring outside his window mindlessly, but he's too focused to do that.

"Fuck it." He mutters, jumping out of his bedroom window running as silently as he could toward the meadow, sliding under the tree. It'll be the last night there, so he might as well go to her.

He's only met her a few times, but he's rushing out to meet her.

Panting, he lays down on the grass, trying to catch his breath. He walks a bit more towards her house, finding the bedroom window.

He throws a pebble toward her window, but it just goes through. It was open.

Trying a few more, he throws it gently until he hears a loud "ow!" coming from the room.

She looks out her window, only to see the boy standing right outside. She runs back inside, and he seems a bit dismayed, until she comes running towards him, now outside the house.

"You know, you're pretty romantic," She says, laughing. "And I thought you said I wasn't pretty?"

"No, you are." He says. Suddenly she's 1 inch away from him, her hands on his and looking at him straight in the eye. She puts his glasses away, holding them in her hand.

"Good night." She gives him a peck on the lips. "I don't know your name, and you don't know mine. Goodbye."

_And so his first love ended just like that._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever work on Ao3 and I thought I should give it a shot as the manga and anime is ending and I want to enjoy it to the fullest and show my love for the salty beast. I hope Tsukki's not too OOC.
> 
> Will update soon! 
> 
> \- Juno


End file.
